Video communication systems continue to evolve. Historically, videoconferencing was often associated with bulky, room-based systems that involved dedicated hardware in permanent installations. As end-user devices such as personal computers and laptops became more powerful, it became increasingly feasible to conduct videoconferencing sessions using such devices as endpoints, including via built-in cameras in laptop computers.
The introduction of increasingly powerful smartphones and tablets has broadened the spectrum of possible endpoints. Equipped with high quality cameras and powerful processors, such devices are able to decode high definition video, although their encoding capability can be at a slightly lower level. The convenience associated with the form factor and portability of these devices has made them popular endpoints for video communication. As such, the user's main computer can remain free for performing other tasks.
While the range and variety of end-user devices continues to expand, a room-based endpoint configuration still can be relevant. For example, when more than a few people desire to gather in the same physical location, it can be convenient to conduct a meeting in an actual conference room and allow remote participants to connect. At the same time, such systems can offer increased screen real estate, i.e., actual physical screen space, so that dozens of participants can be shown at the same time.
Experience with use of videoconferencing systems in real business settings can show that users can initiate conference participation from their own personal devices, such as a smartphone, tablet, or laptop. These devices can be equipped with the relevant software and the user's credentials (e.g. user name, password, server address, etc.). Furthermore, these devices can have documents in various formats (e.g., Microsoft Word, Excel, or PowerPoint files) that a user may want to share (display) to other users.
Throughout the working day, the user can visit a number of conference rooms that may be equipped with videoconferencing systems. The user, however, may not know how to connect the particular room system to a videoconference in which the user wishes to participate. These systems can be controlled via a remote control, and entering information can be cumbersome.
There continues to be a need for systems and methods to facilitate the pairing of room systems, and similar systems that lack portability and convenient user interface, to videoconferences.